kingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Javelin
Javelin is the eleventh episode of Kings Season 1. Synopsis (*From the official NBC write up) Silas asks Jack to back his trumped-up charges against David, whom Silas had arrested for treason. In his testimony, he wants Jack to assure David's conviction and execution so he'll have no competitors to the throne. Jack relays this to William, who's amused that Silas is doing their work for them by putting a hero on trial. That, mixed with his handover of Port Prosperity, will have the people rife to have him overthrown. William tells Jack to do what his father asks. Outside Unity Hall, David is met by a media crush when arriving for his preliminary hearing. He's escorted into court in handcuffs, which Silas, playing the good guy, demands be taken off. He even calls the allegations "supposed charges." As Reverend Samuels and Michelle suspiciously look on, Jack, as accuser, states he received irrefutable evidence that David is a spy for Gath. He cites evidence that proves David's in alliance with the Sons of Moab, Gath hardliners dedicated to war with Gilboa. He asks that the charges stand and the country re-evaluate everything they know about the hero David Shepherd. The citizens of Gilboa reel at the news their hero is suspected of treason. Michelle assures David she'll be there for him, whatever it takes. David doesn't want her to get involved and dragged down with him, but Michelle won't waver. He parts by saying "I love you," which Michelle asks him to say again. However, he's escorted off. She sees Silas and asks how he can let Jack file these false charges. When she gets lightheaded, Silas asks if she's getting sick over it. He warns her to stay away from David during the trial, as they don't want false accusations of favor when he's acquitted. At the start of the trial, Jack recounts David's heroic accomplishments and asks if anyone can really be that good. As Jesse watches, Jack calls her son's accomplishments a myth. David, who speaks instead of letting his defense attorney do it for him, counters that he's always been loyal and welcomes any suggestions to the contrary. Outside, William asks for Samuel's support in overthrowing Silas. Samuels warns his actions will fracture the country, but William says no more than Silas's handover of Port Prosperity. Samuels asks about David, whom William agrees to find a place for if he survives. Colonel Matthew Shore of the Sons of Moab testifies that David approached them when he lost his faith in his country and blamed Silas for losing his father. He says they came up with the plan for him to infiltrate the royal family. They gave him intel on Jack's unit, which was ambushed by Gath forces so David could rescue him and become a hero, and the whole incident with the Goliath tank was staged. Feeling ill, Michelle walks out of the courtroom. Thomasina attends to her, but Michelle brushes it off as just feeling dizzy. Meanwhile, David deftly stumps Shore by asking him what his code name is and what gun he carries, things a collaborator would know. Jack counters by showing surveillance video of David meeting Shore in Acadia two months ago. David denies that's him in the video and asks Silas to believe him. Silas says that the court needs proof, not belief. David defiantly repeats, "I serve the king. That is all I am guilty of," which gives both Silas and Jack pause. Out of order, David is escorted out of the courtroom, still shouting the words. Klotz and Boyden look at the newspaper and ponder whether David could be a spy. Thomasina walks by and catches Klotz eyeing her. She calls him on it and tells him to behave appropriately for a palace guard, ordering him to stop it. When he says he can't, she asks why not. He says, "It's love, ma'am," and promises to stay out of her way. His profession of love softens Thomasina's chastising expression and leaves her at a loss for words. Silas visits David at the prison and tells him that his outburst in court didn't help his case. David says he's innocent and reminds Silas that he called him son once. David says he's only acted to earn that name. However, Silas recalls David's lie about his relationship to Michelle, which David says he told to him as a father, not to the state. Silas says his betrayal of trust left a mark and asks if he's hiding anything else from him. David says if he was, he'd admit it and give himself up to the king's mercy. Silas believes that he would. Savoy, in testifying for the defense, confirms that David saved Jack's life and even his own a few times. He calls David a "lucky charm" in battle. When David asks if he saw him fire the rocket at the tank, Savoy says everyone did. However, when Silas asks if he personally saw it, he admits David was out of his line of sight at that exact time. On redirect, Savoy is certain that David was the only one from their squadron in Gath territory at the time and that the rocket came from David's position. Upon finishing, he looks toward Michelle's seat and sees that she's gone. Michelle tells her doctor about her symptoms and is worried that her cancer's back. The doctor agrees to run a full blood panel, but since Michelle has been in remission for years, tells her not to assume the worst. Jack cross examines Savoy and puts David's accomplishments to question, even citing that his fellow soldiers had a running joke that David was so good at guessing the enemy's movements, he was probably a spy. Jack posits that David was an ordinary soldier stuck in a never-ending war, so he sold himself to the enemy. Savoy reluctantly admits it could be the reason for David's luck. David is escorted out of Unity Hall to the jeers of "traitor" from Gilboa's angry citizens. Watching, Silas tells Jack that it appears he has the right teeth for flesh, a label that Jack isn't particularly comfortable with. While grocery shopping in a store closed for their convenience, Samuels cautions Silas on his actions toward David, who he says is only becoming what God intends him to be. When Silas doesn't take him seriously, Samuels angrily slams his fist on the cart. At that exact moment, the store goes dark. Not unnerved, Silas accuses Samuels of theatrics. Samuels warns, "Don't give God reason to tear from you this kingdom." However, Silas reminds Samuels of a dark time in his own past when he asked Silas to kill those who killed his wife, which Silas did. He asks Samuels how he can now suggest he not exact revenge on those who wish to take from him. During a visit with David in prison, Michelle realizes that the video time stamp of the surveillance video is during the blackout, when she and David were together at the country estate, and that the pictures he took of her will prove it. She offers to show them as evidence to prove that the state's evidence was tampered with. However, David doesn't want her to risk being tried for treason. On top of that, he has doubts that it will make a difference, as Silas seems bent on convicting him. Michelle is surprised to hear this, and asks David to believe in them both. She says she's testifying and Silas will set him free. Later that night, Silas is angry at Michelle for visiting David. She says she only went to let David to know he still has their support, and reveals her plans to testify. She is stunned to learn Silas doesn't support David and won't have brother cross-examining sister in court. When Michelle persists, saying she has evidence to clear his name, Silas says everyone for David is against him, and he'll count her amongst them if she testifies. Michelle realizes Silas wants David convicted when Silas promises to wipe David's existence from this earth and make it against the law to speak his name. Masked men break David out of prison and bring him to a wooded area, where Samuels and William offer him refuge. When David hedges, both assure him that he's sealing his fate if he returns to prison. David is surprised to learn they're plotting against Silas and rescued him because of it. However, David won't go with them because he fears he'll be forever branded a traitor. Surprised David cares more about that than dying, William warns David against being too good. Before returning, David expresses disgust at Samuels for betraying Silas, and returns the golden watch he gave to him as payment for car repair. The next day, David calls Jack to the prison to warn him about the plot to kill Silas. At first, Jack thinks he's bluffing to save his own skin, until David says he knows it's William and Samuels. Angered, Jack asks David if he's really that good, to even now try to save the man who is persecuting him. When Jack angrily reminds David that Silas is his father, not David's, David says he's only serving his king, and knows Jack would do the same thing were he in his shoes; this statement gives Jack pause. Michelle gets the results back from the doctor, but they're far from what she expected. She returns home and tells Rose she's pregnant. Rose is stunned, as the doctor said it was impossible for Michelle to ever conceive. Even knowing that David is the father, Rose sees it as a blessing, but says neither David nor Silas can ever know. Rose says that Silas is out for David's blood, which now Michelle carries, and that puts her in danger. Struck with the realization, Michelle allows her mother, who sees the pregnancy as their future, to protect her. Thomasina questions Silas when he wants to have Shore killed instead of paid as promised. Silas mentions her promotion and asks her to do what she always does -- take care of the family. In court, when David calls Michelle to testify in his favor, she doesn't show. Shattered, David admits he has no witness. During recess, Silas privately tells David that his becoming a hero inspired treason, of which he already knows William is a part of. He knows David meant no harm, but David has weakened the country. He reminds David of his promise to fall upon his mercy and asks him to keep his word. After arranging Shore's execution, a troubled Thomasina approaches Klotz and asks him if he thinks she's beautiful and good, no matter what she does. When he says he does, that it's love, she kisses him. Meanwhile, on his way into court, David ignores Michelle in the hallway when she attempts to apologize. In court on live television, David pleads guilty to treason. However, Jack, unable to stand it any longer, tells David to stop talking. Silas tries to shut Jack up, but Jack stands and declares that they both framed David and falsified evidence against him. He tells Silas he's no king. Infuriated, Silas calls Jack a faggot, rules David guilty and orders Jack arrested. Outraged, the citizens riot outside. Jack is marched to a waiting car where he learns his captors are with William and Jack instead of Silas. William congratulates Jack on showing the world what Silas really is, and determines the time to act is now. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes